1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital cameras, and in particular, to image capturing methods based on face detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face detection is a prevailing technology commonly used for focus control of a digital camera. Conventionally, a digital camera may enable a sensor to obtain an image, and employ a face detection algorithm to identify faces in the image. When one or more faces are identified, the focus of the camera is adjusted to lock on to the faces, such that a sharp picture of faces can be taken. The face detection algorithm may be accomplished through various approaches, such as identification of colors and shapes. Since there is ongoing research in face detection, technique details are not introduced herein.
As known, a typical camera can take photos spontaneously by setting a time clock, so a photographer can setup the count down time and walk into the lens range to wait for the shutter to trigger. However, in the count down mode, it is difficult to control the composition of a picture since there is no photographer behind the camera. People to be photographed may stand in a wrong position because of a lack of bearing. Therefore, an enhanced functionality for autonomic image capturing method is desirable.